<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Moth by Puffgirl1952</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943874">The Golden Moth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952'>Puffgirl1952</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Sarah Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Sarah (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Time Loop, True Love, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Sarah and Dragon are now in the Realm of the Gods; here Dragon's history will be revealed and Dark Sarah's fate will be decided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Sarah/Dragon, Fate/Dragon, Sarah/Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Sarah Chronicles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desert Rose & Trespasser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/gifts">Pinkroseutena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/gifts">0ThatFanGirl0</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_In_My_20s/gifts">Im_In_My_20s</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts">Nanners (nanjcsy)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the final volume of the Dark Sarah Chronicles; my twist to the third album, Dark Sarah: The Golden Moth. I do not own the lyrics and characters of Dark Sarah, they belong to Heidi Parviainen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<strong>Author's Note</strong>: I combine two songs into one chapter...)</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a viper...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Your poison is in my veins...</em>
</p><p>Dragon, Lord of the Underworld, was in his serpent form and he was tucked under the cloak as Dark Sarah slept. They were being carried by the Guardian of the Upper World summoned by the three keys; it wasn't long until they passed through the Veil, the gateway that separates the three Worlds.</p><p>Dragon listened to Dark Sarah's heartbeat and felt the three keys resting on her bosom. He sensed the energies of the Upper World and knew that he was <em>home</em>; Dragon felt his own heart beat fast.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...but now I'm wiser I'm free from the chains</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the mist of the night the rusty wings are burning </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They bring the bearer of the light, the desert rose is returning</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah woke on a shelf of rock in a cavern and sunlight was streaming down, and warming everything. She carefully climbed off the rock shelf to the ground and found a wooden staff that she picked up.</p><p>She pulled the hood of her cloak onto her head and hid the three keys she wore; tucked safely under her top. When Dark Sarah left the cavern; stretched before her was desert sand, mountains in the far horizon and the heat of the Sun.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are you, what do you follow me for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've shared my dream for years, that is real</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What you've left behind I know you can't find</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leave me alone this path is my own.</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah walked the sands until she found a small oasis with crystal clear water and quenched her thirst. She wished for a water skin to fill as she rested in the shade and wished she could stay forever.</p><p>"What place have I suddenly found my-self in?" Dark Sarah wondered as she gazed out into the desert lands.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I come alone, I come alone in peace, my dear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you opened the door for me to seek more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I've come here to find what's mine</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah was walking towards some dunes and desert plants were scattered all around; the heat started to get to her and she began to look for a place to rest out of the Sun. It wasn't long until she spots a figure of a man approaching and when he was closer; Dark Sarah noticed he was dressed like a Bedouin, his face was hidden and yet there was something familiar.</p><p>"Who are you?" Dark Sarah asked and a familiar voice answered: "I come alone in peace, my dear!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll see we share the pain right here</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah gasped when she realized it was Dragon as he revealed his face to her.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What is he doing here?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>How did he get here?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is he after the keys?</em> </strong>
</p><p>She touched the keys that lay hidden on her bosom and gripped her staff tightly ready to fight.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat is here to stay, it burns our way</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've come to guide us out from here</em>
</p><p>Dragon didn't give her a chance; he vanished in a swirling cloud of sand and appeared behind Dark Sarah. She felt arms pull her back against Dragon's chest and Dark Sarah felt her staff was knocked from her hands.</p><p>"I'm not here to fight; this is a world ruled by the Gods and no one lives without their permission," said Dragon as he held Dark Sarah to him-self. "Believe me, Dark Sarah, this world was also mine; I need you and you need me, no one survives in this world alone and I can help you!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why you're here it is hard to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think what you need is something from me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But there's nowhere to run under the ardent sun</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You need me like I need you</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah broke from his grasp, turned to face him and she said: "I accept your offer though I know there must be something you want from me!"</p><p><em>She's the one; maybe there is a chance</em>, Dragon thinks as they stood there for a while watching each other. Dragon's stare caused Dark Sarah to blush slightly and break the gaze; Dragon smirked as he thought: <em>She truly is innocent in a way!</em></p><p>Fate had a strange way of drawing two people who were different from each other as night and day, and pair them together as a team. They walked side by side with Dragon leading; until night began to fall and they made camp.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat is here to stay, it burns our way</em>
</p><p>The desert was cold at night as they made a campfire; Dragon brought forth a pot that hung over the fire and filled it with a flask of water.</p><p>"<em><strong>Stir, stir my little pot and provide a meal fit for a King</strong></em>;" chanted Dragon and it wasn't long until the pot of water turned into a three course feast within one pot.</p><p>Dragon and Dark Sarah ate their shared meal, and shared the water flask that never seemed to run out of water. Sighs of content was released and Dragon chanted: "<em><strong>Wash, wash my little pot and I thank thee for a fine meal!</strong></em>"</p><p>All the food vanished and left a very clean pot in it's place that Dragon took, and vanished into a satchel that he carried. For a while Dark Sarah felt warm from the meal but soon the nightly cold seeped in and she began to shiver.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat is here to stay, it burns our way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel alive with you, how strange and new for me!</em>
</p><p>Dragon noticed that Dark Sarah was freezing and shivering from the cold as she tried to huddle closer to the fire. He offered her a place next to him under his cloak and for a moment Dark Sarah refused Dragon's offer.</p><p>But she soon realized that she wasn't getting much warmth from the fire and her skin was starting to turn blue from the cold; Dark Sarah soon crawled to Dragon's side. Dragon gently took her hand and pulled the young woman closer as he wrapped them both in his cloak, Dark Sarah gave a pleased sigh as Dragon's warmth seeped into her body and she fell asleep with her head on his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For years I kept inside the darkness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know too well but now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's light!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't-you-play-with me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...and don't you lie!</em>
</p><p>Dragon laid awake as he held Dark Sarah in his arms and watched her sleep; he could not help but breath in her scent and felt a shiver go through him. She was untouched by men and fitted the requirements to break his curse set by the Gods at his fall.</p><p>All Dragon had to do was seduce Dark Sarah to fall in love with him and gain her kiss; he kicked him-self after healing her by kiss for he could not rid the taste of her lips and the innocence behind it. Suddenly Dragon heard the sound of the three keys that Dark Sarah wore about her neck and his eyes took on a wicked gleam.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat is here to stay, it burns our way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p><em>It would be easy to steal my key back and leave her here to die</em>; he thought as he ghosted his hand over her bosom. <em>I would need it soon and it would not work for both of us!</em></p><p>But when Dragon rested his hand on Dark Sarah's breast; he felt her heartbeat and could not bring him-self to steal the key from her neck. Dragon gave a frustrated sigh as he gently touched Dark Sarah's sleeping form and she did not stir from the light caresses until he fell asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll see we share the pain right here</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The heat is here to stay, it burns our way </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I've come to you guide us out from here</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The wheels are burning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world is turning </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We keep on driving</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the warnings</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah woke as the sky began lighting with morning; Dragon was still sleeping as she carefully left his embrace and warmth. She was standing on a hill as the Sun rose and revealed the strange new world to her.</p><p>It wasn't long until Dragon was beside her and gave her some bread that had nuts, and berries baked in. As Dark Sarah ate; she asked curiously: "What is this place?"</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hold on tight, this frantic ride will lead us right towards</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our fight!</em>
</p><p>"This is the Upper World; the Gods rule this world with an iron fist," answered Dragon matter of fact as he prepared to leave.</p><p>"Do you really know the way to the Gods?" Dark Sarah inquired and Dragon replied simply: "Yes...The Upper World was my home!"</p><p>He gave her the wooden staff and began walking, and she ran after him. It wasn't long until they spotted some people standing on boulders near some cliffs and were dressed as pirates.</p><p>Dragon pushed Dark Sarah behind him and took on a protective stance; Dark Sarah gripped her staff tightly as they watched their silent observers. But just as mysterious as they had appeared, they also vanished into thin air.</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That led us to today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dream away!</em>
</p><p>"Where did they go?" Dark Sarah asked as she looked around feeling confused. "Who were they?"</p><p>"They were ghosts, they are the guardians of the air ships hidden in the desert and they live in desert camps;" explained Dragon with a frown. "We must be careful for it is especially bad for you; mortals are forbidden to enter and walk this world!"</p><p>Dragon knew that they may have been spotted and they needed lots of luck to avoid being captured. They decided to travel by night and found a cave to hide in; Dark Sarah and Dragon tried to rest as they waited for sunset.</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we were left to stray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday!</em>
</p><p>"You know what, Dragon;" began Dark Sarah feeling a bit awkward and Dragon mumbled in sleep: "What?"</p><p>"Did I ever tell you how I ended up in both the Underworld and here?" She asked and he answered with a tired sigh: "No!"</p><p>Dark Sarah told Dragon about Sarah and how she was betrayed by love, and how she was tricked by the Queen of Serpents. She explained how she was created, separated from the light, Sarah's soul stolen and her struggles.</p><p>Then she told him that Sarah's Fate decreed a test in order to be made whole and time reset. Dragon listened silently and it felt like deja vu but it was different; he understood her blight but he will not voice his thoughts out loud.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The wind flirts with my hair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We speed as lightning flare</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel fire in my blood</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stream is burning hot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wheels are burning, streaming and howling!</em>
</p><p>"I must set things right and make Sarah stronger;" said Dark Sarah with a sad sigh. "Even though Light and I are apart of Sarah; I still see Light as weak!"</p><p>"There will always be light even in the darkest places;" said Dragon as he blew steam rings from his mouth. "One cannot exist without the other, there must always be a balance!"</p><p>"You said that you once lived here;" said Dark Sarah as she sat at the entrance of the cave. "What did you do to cause the Gods' ire and caused you to be cursed!"</p><p>"This isn't the first time I brought a mortal to the Upper World and it's not the first time I was banished;" said Dragon with a touch of sadness. "I committed the same sins over and over again, and my wings were cut more then once so that I could not fly!"</p><p>"Before I was casted to the Underworld once more; the Gods decided to give me one last chance to redeem and learn a lesson," he continued. "I must learn to love and earn the love of a mortal maid who has remained pure, and true; but the only thing I ever wanted are my wings and my place with the Gods again!"</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That led us to today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow to yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dream away!</em>
</p><p>"We'll find a different way to break the curse, get your wings back, and, make you <em>and</em> me whole again;" said Dark Sarah in comfort.</p><p>Dragon was in the same predicament as Dark Sarah; he wanted his wings back to be made whole and she decided to trust him. Night had fallen and in safety of the darkness; they left the cave and made their way into the desert, Dragon whispered: "The ghost people have outposts scattered through the desert that bunker special desert cars; I know the location of one and we can steal a desert car!"</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we were left to stray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday!</em>
</p><p>They found the outpost; it looked more like a worn out barn and there were no guards about as they entered the building. The desert cart was shaped like a Gypsy wagon with a touch of steampunk; the driver side was a small porch in the front before the sliding door of the wagon, the driver controls the wagon while standing and there were different levers to turn, control speed, to start and stop.</p><p>Dark Sarah entered the wagon to find a large trundle bed attached to the back with wide low cabinet below. There was a small stove in the left corner near the door, a small connected kitchenette table connected to the left wall below a window with drawer-like cabinets under the kitchenette table and attached to the right wall under another window was bench-like cabinets filled with weapons and cushions on top for sitting.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The desert rose is back, the gods will pay back! I will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Help you with your task and all that you ask</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Aaaah!</em>
</p><p>Dragon came and placed two crates filled with cans of fuel below the driving control panel; there was a tube that led to the engine at the end of the panel. Four cans of fuel to fill the engine and get the desert car started; another can gets it moving as Dark Sarah opens the barn doors and hop in.</p><p>It wasn't long until they were gaining some speed and with the feeling of wind in their faces. Dragon and Dark Sarah gave whoops of joy as they sped into the desert night.</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That led us to today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow to yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dream away!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we were left to stray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we were left to stray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take a bow for yesterday!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Beautiful Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Against all odds we're here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two souls in despair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to trust in you although I may be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to trust in you, alone in this world</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah and Dragon took turns driving the desert car; one would be driving and the other would be sleeping until awoken for their turn. By the time the Sun rose they stopped to rest and Dragon used his magic cooking pot to cook up their meal.</p><p>
  <em>We're both as doomed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the wilderness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our path is beaming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There you will find me now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There, you will find me</em>
</p><p>Dragon laid down in the car bed as Dark Sarah prepared to drive and he was soon snooring in sleep with smoke puffing out of his mouth. She found her-self staring at his form and silently watched him sleep before giving a sigh as she went to start the car.</p><p>"I know Dragon is not telling me the whole truth; there's more to his story on how he lost his wings and it must drive him mad in keeping it a secret," said Dark Sarah as she drove through the desert. "I don't know <em>why </em>I trusted <em>him</em> with my story!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Many years have passed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found this place at last</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise you now I do, I do trust in you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise you, believe now that it's true, our</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fates lie in the hands of us two</em>
</p><p>"Sarah's heart was broken by the man she had loved because <em>he</em> could not respect her morales and vows;" continued Dark Sarah with a sigh, "I may have met Dragon but he would be the one to save Sarah and win her heart!"</p><p>After a moment she realized what she had just said and found her-self blushing red.</p><p>"I'm Sarah's darkness, I'm apart of Sarah;" sputtered Dark Sarah feeling embarrassed, "I should not be falling in love with Dragon, it's too soon!"</p><p>
  <em>In the wilderness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our path is beaming</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There you will find me now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There, you will find me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My beautiful</em>
</p><p>Towards sunset Dragon was woken to take over driving and he noticed Dark Sarah was blushing but did not comment. Once Dark Sarah was laying down; she fell asleep and Dragon silently watched her.</p><p>He knew that he was going to fail <em>her </em>again and <em>she </em>will pay the price for not only his pride but also his arrogance. Dragon took his pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it; the watch was his greatest joy and greatest sorrow.</p><p>
  <em>Enemy trust in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Endlessly until we're free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we'll meet all the demons we seek</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And who seek us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to stay awake</em>
</p><p>This wasn't the first time he had used the watch and he lies to Dark Sarah for he knew her in different timelines. But Dragon had ended up betraying her over and over again; each time he fell in love with her only to break her heart once more all because he wanted to be a God once more.</p><p>As he drove through the night; Dragon remembers the last time he was the God of War, Love and Time. He also remembered how he lost everything and the Gods placing the curse upon him before casting him out.</p><p>
  <em>When the night is freezing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To know I'm not the only one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In this world, who's breathing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My beautiful enemy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trust in me</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Once Had Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I once had wings, and held a godly string</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among these kings, but oh how did I sin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fell from grace and became the one displaced </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened next I did not expect</em>
</p><p>Dragon was once a God of War, Love and Time; he was like a Fallen Angel with his great beautiful black wings and in his dragon-form, he aerial danced through the sky. As a God of War; he was a deadly warrior, respected and feared by both allies and enemies alike.</p><p>As a God of Love; he knew how to ignite passions, insight lust, skillful in pleasure and had taken many lovers. Finally as a God of Time; he can see the pasts, various futures and different timelines.</p><p>
  <em>They punished me for my sins,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burned my wings-you see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scars?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they had stolen my wings,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left the kings to live in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark</em>
</p><p>Dragon knew that he had gone back in time more than once and he did everything to hide that fact. He felt no guilt in betraying the woman he loved and watching her die; but he could not forget the look of betrayal and heartbreak in her eyes.</p><p>Nor could he deny his feelings for her but Dragon was a God and loving a mortal was beneath him. Oh he had his fair share of mortal lovers but they were all one-night stands and simple flings, and the other Gods never knew.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Let history just tell its tales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your scars will fade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another day will break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all have made a few mistakes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you have paid them back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your heartache</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today</em>
</p><p>Taking mortal lovers was forbidden; the Gods feared the offspring of such unions was too dangerous. Children born of a mortal who was fathered by a God were too powerful; they stop aging at adulthood, become nomads, always moving from one place to another and never truly settling anywhere.</p><p>They were outcasts and sometimes they were used as weapons in wars, and they were bred like cattle for certain bloodlines. The Gods did not like these bloodlines but could not stop them, yet the Gods end up killing the demigods who created the bloodlines to prevent more lines being born.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lost everything just for a small fling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had nothing, and welcomed Death to bring</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring me some guidance I got back my highness </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in the silence I moved to the world's end</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could see the stars, all the time, cause it was dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One part of me died when I couldn't fly and then I left</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sky</em>
</p><p>But it wasn't long until the Gods discovered Dragon's sin and he ran; he changed his forms and tried to hide. Yet no matter how far he fled nor what form he took the Gods always found him.</p><p>Dragon drew his weapons and began fighting the Gods, and many of the Gods fell in battle against him. But he was soon overpowered and the Gods had him shackled, and Dragon knew he had lost.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Let history just tell its tales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your scars will fade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another day will break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all have made a few mistakes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you have paid them back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your heartache</em>
</p><p>Dragon was kept chained as his sins were laid bare; the Gods weren't especially pleased that he abused Time. The Gods held a council as they spoke on the punishment to place on Dragon and understood that he would abuse Time again only for the cycle to restart again.</p><p>The Gods knew that Dragon will betray his Elinikä (Lifemate) again and it pained the Gods that a mortal was a God's chosen mate. But Dragon was guilty and he had to answer for his sins, and yet the Gods also had a glimmer of hope to redeem him.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I am here...cause I want it all what was taken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Away from me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want it all and more!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know there's a hidden door</em>
</p><p>Dragon was dragged before his brothers and sisters, and await to hear their judgment. He took a quick look at his home and he gazed longingly at his now vacant throne that has been covered by a black cover; his covered throne gave him a hint of what was to happen.</p><p>"Dragon; this Council has found you guilty of your sins and abuse of Power;" said one of the Gods sternly and another added: "You will be banished from the Upper World and your wings will be burned; never again will you fly with us and further more we strip you of your Godly titles!"</p><p>Dragon felt like a rug was pulled from under his feet; banishment along with the lost of his wings and titles hit him hard like a punch to the gut.</p><p>
  <em>I've seen it once before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There lies everything that use to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All we need is to use your key</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just can't wait to hold it once more</em>
</p><p>"But we also put this geas upon you;" said a Goddess solemnly, "you must learn and earn the love of a mortal maid and earn a Kiss of True Love. You will live a mortal life with your mortal bride and if you proof to be humble, you and your mortal bride will join us, and you will have your Godhood restored!"</p><p>Dragon felt the geas' binding as his wings were set a blaze and he was tossed from the Upper World. Pain filled him as his wings burned and he fell through the sky; he had one moment to see his home before passing through a gate and darkness engulfed him.</p><p>When Dragon came to, he found him-self in the Underworld, his wings were gone and his back was scarred. He still had his key and watch talisman; his only possessions that he kept as he rose to being Lord of the Underworld.</p><p>The geas that was laid on Dragon was strong as he began searching for the <em>one </em>mortal maid to release him of it but Dragon could not see a mortal maid loving him.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Let history just tell its tales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your scars will fade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another day will break</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all have made a few mistakes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you have paid them back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your heartache</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your scars will fade!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your heartache!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your scars will fade!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly now into the shadows,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should not make a sound</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The village swarms with people</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who guard their desert town</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know there hides a vessel </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That can fly above the ground</em>
</p><p>They soon came upon mountains and abandoned the desert car to travel the rest of the way on foot. Dragon knew of ships that could fly through the sky and Dark Sarah agreed to stealing one but they had to get pass the guards first.</p><p>A village of tents greeted them along with fire pits and guards roaming about. Dark Sarah and Dragon snuck into a empty tent; inside were clothes worn by the pirates and they wasted no time in changing their clothes.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You think they saw us?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, but they will hear us if you keep on talking</em>
</p><p>A guard was passing by when Dark Sarah felt Dragon tackle her to the ground, covering her mouth to stifle her shout of shock. The guard was walking really close when he stopped and took a step into the tent; his gaze filtered over the clothes piled everywhere and cocked his head as if to hear anything.</p><p>Dark Sarah held her breath as Dragon pressed them into the shadows as the guard's boots came into view. A shiver of fear trickled through her body causing Dark Sarah to shiver until a shout was heard and the guard ran from the tent.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It is you who keeps on talking here...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Grr...you can be so annoying...</em>
</p><p>A moment later it was clear as Dragon and Dark Sarah grabbed and put hooded long coats on, and pulled the hoods on as they slipped from the tent. The clothes helped them blend into the shadows as they snuck around.</p><p>"Do you think they've saw us?" Dark Sarah asked as they hid behind some crates.</p><p>"No;" answered Dragon as he looked around carefully and he added with a hiss between his teeth: "But they will hear us if you keep on talking!"</p><p>"It's you who keeps on talking;" sassed Dark Sarah as she stuck her tongue out in a silent raspberry.</p><p>"By the Gods;" said Dragon with a growl as he grabbed Dark Sarah and his face was a mere inch from hers, "you are <em>so </em>annoying!"</p><p>That shut up Dark Sarah and her blushing made Dragon smile as he distanced him-self from her.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait a while,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone's coming,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You think they've seen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Us here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're thieves in the desert of gods,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're everywhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's board the ship in darkness and hope that no one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hears</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah and Dragon snuck through the village; they found places to hide and avoid the patrolling guards. They also stole food and drink when they had the chance, and always kept watch for each other.</p><p>They managed to hide in another tent as another guard made his rounds; the tent held barrels of fresh water. The guard grabbed a ladle and got him-self a drink of water, he also used the ladle to pour water over his head with a sigh before continuing his patrol</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Towards the sky!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're passing by!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is not real,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is surreal!</em>
</p><p>"Maybe we should find a place to hide and wait for night;" said Dark Sarah once they were clear, "we can steal a ship undercover of night and the servants of the Gods wouldn't notice until it was too late!"</p><p>"They'll be more alert by then;" said Dragon a bit annoyed. "Now come on, Sarah, while we still have the time!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Towards the sky this ship can fly</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I did not believe</em>
</p><p>With Dragon leading they ran across the camp, keeping to the shadows, Dragon knew the way and uncovered a door on the ground between the tents. Dragon opened the door and jumped in; Dark Sarah followed but forgot to close the door behind her.</p><p>Five minutes later and three guards came upon the open door; one of them ran to alert their commanders and the other two jumped in.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds are mild,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fly oh fly the ark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just might</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take us right to where there is light, take us, the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our guide!</em>
</p><p>Dragon caught Dark Sarah and placed her on the landing; they took a set of stairs down that led to a tunnel lit by lanterns. The tunnel led deeper until it ended in a big hall filled with dozen of wooden airships in rows and tied with ropes.</p><p>Dark Sarah stood there amazed as Dragon left her side and began untying one of the ships. Dragon was feeling dark; his key was calling to him day by day, he knew that he will have to take it from Dark Sarah soon.</p><p><em>But are you willing to betray your Elämäkaveri and lose the chance at true happiness</em>; Dragon heard a mysterious voice whisper to him and caused him to hiss in frustration.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This time it is not our fight...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...But no longer we can hide</em>
</p><p>But when, when is the right time to reveal his true intention?</p><p><em>Are you willing to turn your back on your Elämäkaveri and lose your chance of being happy?</em> Came the mysterious voice whispering again to Dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind's now playing tricks on me, I think we're </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's an army of dead men near, their hearts are still</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As stone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're searching for something to release them from</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their loan</em>
</p><p>The silver key was apart of his talisman, the Timer Turner Watch, Dragon needed the key to turn back time to when he had his wings and he could only do it once.</p><p><em>But what is the point of having wings and being a God when you will commit the same sins</em>; whispered the annoying voice once more, <em>only this time there will be no geaes and no banishment!</em></p><p>"Shut up;" hissed Dragon quietly.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It's the key...It's the key...it waits for me...</em>
</p><p><em>Sarah is the key</em>; whispered the mysterious voice once more before falling silent.</p><p>Dark Sarah was coming to help and Dragon pushed his dark thoughts away; both boarded the ship without a word and prepared to sail.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds are mild,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fly oh fly the ark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just might</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take us right to where there is light, take us, the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our guide!</em>
</p><p>But their luck took a flip as the ghost guards appeared and they took a flying leap onto the airship with weapons drawn. Luckily the airship had weapons stocked on board; Dark Sarah and Dragon grabbed two swords each as the guards came at them.</p><p>They fought back to back; more guards entered the hall with war cries, trying to grab the rope and a few more boarded with weapons drawn. Dragon and Dark Sarah fought always keeping their backs together; Dragon tossed a few guards off and the others he killed, Dark Sarah managed to toss most of her opponents overboard but the rest kept coming and fell under her blades.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We're here to fight for our way!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For our way through the Gates!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghosts</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Death to the mortal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Death to the mortal!!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For all this time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fight!</em>
</p><p>There was shouting from below: "A Mortal! A mortal in the Realm of the Gods!"</p><p>Dark Sarah knew she had been spotted and she prepared to fight; Dragon also prepared to fight more and smoke curled from his mouth as he was ready to burn his opponents. But luckily the ship began to lift and move; any guards hanging on the ropes soon fell.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For all these times we all should fight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all should fight against the lie!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For you I'll fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You saved my life!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghosts</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We will Fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will Fight!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll make it right what changed our lives!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghosts</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We will fight for what is right!</em>
</p><p>Once the airship had left the hall and flew from the mountain; Dragon and Dark Sarah watched the bodies of the guards turn into golden moths of light that flew away, and they knew that they were victorious. They had stolen an airship and were close to their goals; Dark Sarah tackled Dragon with a hug.</p><p>Dragon was surprised by the hug and was even more surprised by the kiss that followed. Dark Sarah was still smiling when she broke the kiss and left Dragon standing stunned.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds are mild,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fly oh fly the ark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just might</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take us right to where there is light, take us, the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our guide!</em>
</p><p><em>You say you want your wings and your place among the Gods back</em>; the mysterious voice whispered to Dragon,<em> But your body and heart say differently!</em></p><p>Dragon shook his head and cleared his throat as he went to steer the ship; but he could not shake the longing to hold Dark Sarah.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>For you I'll fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You saved my life!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghosts</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will Fight,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will Fight!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll make it right what changed our lives!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ghosts</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will fight for what is right!"</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah stood at the bow of the ship with a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks; she was in love with Dragon. A part of her denies the feeling but it's there in her heart; Dragon was everything that Sarah's ex will never be.</p><p>Mysterious...</p><p>Dangerous...</p><p>Suave...</p><p>Dark...</p><p>Beautiful...</p><p>Dark Sarah giggled as she gazed at the sky as the airship sailed; Dragon was the man for her but confessing was another matter.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sail ahead,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The winds are mild,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh fly oh fly the ark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just might</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take us right to where there is light, take us, the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our guide!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sky Sailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The pale ghosts as our hosts are gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the journey's begun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the sun!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We keep our thoughts in the clouds and fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We made this right!</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah skipped over the deck of the airship, humming a happy tune and a smile graced her face. The view of the land below was beautiful and the colors of the sky as the Sun began to set, and night began to fall was breathtaking.</p><p>Some exploring later and Dark Sarah found the sleeping quarters with workable baths; she wasted no time in undressing and washing the desert from her body. The water of the bath was hot enough to relax in a soak and the muscles of her body became unknotted, and for a moment; Dark Sarah just let her-self feel like a woman for once and not worry about the next day or facing Dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You will find it's a new day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And You, you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will find it's a new day!</em>
</p><p>Dragon kept the airship on course as he gazed upon the open sky in longing; the images of him-self flying in his true form and human form brought the ache on his back where his wings use to be. He misses his wings terribly, he misses the feel of the wind in flight and he misses his Godly Powers even more.</p><p>He anchored the wheel to keep the course; Dragon removed his top and sighed as the wind caressed his torso. He unconsciously licked his lips as he still felt Dark Sarah's lips on his; Dragon knew the kiss was done in spur of the moment after their escape with the ship.</p><p>And yet it made Dragon split in two; one half still wanted to go ahead with the plan and the other reminded that he was still under the geas. He took the Time Turner Watch out and gazed at his talisman with a sigh.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The clouds move fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our ship is flying like a storm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods, look at our cast-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fury of the sky is born!</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah came on deck after changing clothes, she even wore the necklace with the three keys and she felt excited. She was close to being made whole and she looked forward to being just Sarah with a bit more backbone.</p><p>When Dark Sarah saw Dragon shirtless; she stopped in awe and also shock when she saw the scars on his back. It was the first time she saw these burn scars and they decorated his back like spider webs from the two large scars at the shoulder blades down.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah and Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The golden dunes look unreal from here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To the sky!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The treasure, the city of gods is there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Above the stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we've come afar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You will find it's a new day!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you will find it's </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A new day!</em>
</p><p>Dragon turned to see Dark Sarah and he saw a couple of tears fall from her eyes; he realized that she saw his scarred back. Feeling slightly self-conscious and uncomfortable; Dragon pulled his shirt and became slightly gloomy.</p><p>
  <em>The clouds move fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our ship is flying like a storm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods, look at our cast-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fury of the sky is born!</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah noticed Dragon's mood and she asked hoping to divert his mind: "How long until we reach the City of the Gods?"</p><p>"Two days at least;" answered Dragon simply.</p><p>Later that night; Dark Sarah slept soundly but Dragon remained awake as he watched the woman next to him and once more, the temptation to steal the keys came over him. Dragon reached over and touched the three keys but in the last moment; he drew his hand away with a sigh as he went to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So many-of my few smiles-begin with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-you're one of a kind...</em>
</p><p>The next day; Dark Sarah learned to steer the airship and she learned quick. Dragon found him-self relaxing and took a moment to silently watched his companion.</p><p>He found him-self smiling more; he was finally home and Dark Sarah has helped in her own way. Dragon knew his life will never be the same as long as she was with him and that made him pause in thought.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...so many of my-few happy days-I've</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shared with you-I love how you're so...</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah was having fun in keeping the airship on course and she loved feeling the wind blow through her hair. She looked over to Dragon and saw how deep in his thoughts he was; his long lapis lazuli hair danced in the wind around his face and shoulders.</p><p>His gold eyes had a glow about them though for a moment; they were pale and Dark Sarah found her-self smiling. Then she thought of her feelings for him and wondered how she was going to tell him.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...dark-are our hearts-and who knows if</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have met-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There somewhere some other time when we were</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Different in</em>
</p><p><em>-so many</em> ways</p><p>As they continued sailing through the sky; Dragon and Dark Sarah were still lost in their thoughts on each other. Two souls drawn to each other wanting to be whole and yet neither could bring them-selves to being first in taking that step.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The clouds move fast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our ship is flying like a storm!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gods, look at our cast-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are sky sailing-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fury of the sky is born!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Look how far</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are, I can almost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catch a star</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think they look different</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When seen from a distance </em>
</p><p>As the day continued; Dark Sarah looked forward to meeting the Gods, being sent home with time reset and merging with her light half. She had faced the trial set by Fate and felt ready to <em>truly</em> <em>live</em> as Sarah again.</p><p>Dark Sarah felt excited; she wanted to laugh, wanted to sing, wanted to dance or do all three at once. But most of all; she wanted Dragon to share in her joy and she wanted him to be happy.</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here is so familiar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It almost hurts</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But do you know what is worse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm stuck on this lousy ship</em>
</p><p>Dragon was the opposite of Dark Sarah; he was starting to brood and the old dark thoughts were returning. He wanted his wings back and truly fly through the sky, and he was feeling claustrophobic on a ship...of all places for crying out loud!</p><p>Him...Dragon...God of War, Love and Time; powerless, wingless and stuck on this lousy airship with a mortal woman. How humiliating could it get?</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Come here and see how high we are</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, I'd rather stay where I am now</em>
</p><p>"Dragon;" called Dark Sarah in a sing song way as she approached the grumpy Dragon, "come dance with me!"</p><p>"I'm not in the mood;" growled Dragon darkly as he sat in the middle of the deck.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you afraid of the heights?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not</em>
</p><p>"This is no time to be a brooding grumpy old man;" teased Dark Sarah as she practically draped her-self over his back and rested her chin on his left shoulder. "Our dreams are within our grasp, let's enjoy the moment for a change and relax!"</p><p>"We don't know how the Gods will actually react to our presence;" explained Dragon darkly matter of fact, "they might just kill us instead!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You're afraid of the heights!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know that once I did fly!</em>
</p><p>"Well then if you're going to be a moody party-pooper; then I will entertain you my-self," said Dark Sarah as she kissed Dragon on the cheek and stood as she stood before him. "I will dance for you and help you forget your troubles!"</p><p>"Really;" said Dragon slightly sarcastically but also a bit interested as he gazed upon the woman before him and she gave him a playful wink.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I will now fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon shines so bright</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>From darkness we both will climb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reach higher and higher!</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah began to dance; it was carefree, sensual and it was <em>hers</em>, and all the while she smiled at Dragon as she danced. Dragon watched her dance and knew she was dancing for him; Dark Sarah was beautiful, she was like a flame and he was a moth.</p><p>For a moment he pushed his dark thoughts back and enjoyed his companion's dance, Dark Sarah even added some gymnastics into her dance. She cart wheeled onto her hands and stood her body straight standing on her hands even did the splits.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Look Dragon, no hands!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You're such a show off...</em>
</p><p>Dragon chuckled slightly and could not help but smile as Dark Sarah continued her antics before him. She was alternating between dancing and doing gymnastics, and all the while she was smiling.</p><p><em>So this is what it feels like to fall in love</em>; thinks Dragon suddenly. Realization hits him when he replays that thought and thinks: <em>How can any mortal woman love someone like me?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Here two castaways</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's us, drift along</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Milky Way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're hoping that someday</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All their dreams come true</em>
</p><p>Dark Sarah stopped dancing and doing gymnastics when she noticed that Dragon was no longer paying attention. A moment ago she was making progress and even got the man to smile for once; but now he was brooding.</p><p>She gave a sigh of defeat and went to the side of the ship, and leaned against the railing.</p><p>
  <strong>Dark Sarah </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish, I wish upon a star that my</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heart will be found there where you are...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>We're going to the hills</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where the dreams will be real</em>
</p><p><em>The </em> <em>gods will see we have the key!</em></p><p>Soon stars began to appear in the sky as twilight fell and Dark Sarah gazed up at the stars.</p><p>"I wish I had the courage to tell Dragon how I feel;" said Dark Sarah sadly.</p><p>
  <strong>Both</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I will now fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon shines so bright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From darkness we both will climb</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reach higher and higher!</em>
</p><p>She began shivering as it became night; Dragon came up behind Dark Sarah and wrapped his arms around her as his warmth embraced her.</p><p>"It's time to rest;" said Dragon before he guided her into the ship.</p><p>
  <em>You and I may find, find-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I, with you I'll find finally peace of mind!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>